Sledding Adventure
by Asian-Fusion
Summary: Mr. Shuester takes the glee club, including Kurt, tubing for the weekend  Sorry for the suckish title
1. Chapter 1

Kurt covered his ears with his gloved hands. He was sitting next to Mercedes in the back of a huge, ice cold van while everyone around him shouted back and forth. Why Mr. Shue chose to take them tubing for the weekend, he wasn't sure. But he wasn't complaining about a few days out with his friends. He was glad they had a long weekend with Monday off. He looked out the window at the snowy fields, thinking it was probably warmer out there then it was in the van.

"Guys! Get your stuff together, we should be there in a couple minutes." Mr. Shue called back from the driver's seat.

Kurt watched as all his friends struggled into their coats and boots. He was extremely surprised that none of them had put them on ahead of time like him. All of the sudden, he was jolted to the right, banging his shoulder into the window. He shook it off and saw that they had turned into a huge parking lot, a large inn made of logs was visible a little ways away, and so was an enormous hill with several different sledding paths. He picked up his bag and stood up with everyone else while the van pulled into a parking spot. Mr. Shue climbed out of the vehicle and opened the side doors. Everyone piled out and huddled together to hear Mr. Shue announce the room assignments.

"Girls, you're gonna be in rooms in one side of the building, boys, you're gonna be in the opposite side. I don't want boys in girl's rooms or girls in boy's rooms past 7 pm. Got it?" Everyone nodded, even though most of them were planning to do it anyway. "I've put together room assignments," he said, holding up a sheet of paper. "Quinn and Brittany, Santana and Tina, and Rachel and Mercedes, Mike and Artie, Finn and Puck, Sam and Kurt. If anyone has any objections just ask and I'll see what I can do. Let's go." They started towards the inn on the other side of the parking lot.

Kurt was wondering whether Sam would mind sharing a room with him. He shook his head. 'He's not Finn.' He thought to himself.

"Kurt!" Sam called from the other side of the group. He smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Kurt smiled back, he would rather be sharing a room with Mercedes or Rachel but Sam was cool too.

When they reached the lobby, Mr. Shue gave them each keys to their rooms. Kurt was fully planning to tubing with everyone else, after all, that's why they came. Kurt walked with the rest of the guys towards their rooms. His and Sam's was near the end of the hallway next door to Mike and Artie's. Sam unlocked the door and they walked in to see two queen sized beds and a glass door that led out to a small terrace.

"You want first pick?" Sam asked him.

"Oh, no. You go ahead." He told him.

Sam tossed his bag onto the bed nearest to him and took his gloves out of his coat pocket.

"Are you coming tubing?" He asked him, pulling his left glove on.

"Definitely." Kurt said putting his bag onto the unoccupied bed and pulling out his own hat and gloves.

"Cool." Sam said, smiling. After a few moments of silence while they put on the rest of their snow stuff, Sam finally said. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Kurt said walking towards the door and opening it for the both of them. They found Puck impatiently leaning against his door while Finn sat on the ground beside him tugging on his socks.

"Idiot." Puck said slapping him. "You guys mind waiting a sec?" Puck asked, looking to Sam and Kurt. They shook their heads and the door next to them opened and Mike and Artie emerged. They saw Finn and Kurt thought he heard Mike laugh a little. Finally Finn was ready and the six boys walked back to the lobby where the rest of the girls were waiting for them. Kurt linked arms with Mercedes and Rachel and they followed the others outside and towards the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Kurt! Let's go together!" Brittany called as she rode the lift to the top.

"Coming, coming!" Kurt yelled back as he tried to figure out how to get on the lift. Rachel laughed and dragged him in front of the next one coming and they both fell back into the seat.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Kurt murmured as they went higher and higher.

"You'll be fine." Rachel told him and she took his hand.

When they reached the top, they slid off the seat and Kurt strode over to Brittany, who was holding a tube for two and standing near the top of a steep hill.

She held the tube steady and motioned for him to get in. After he was situated, she started pushing and jumped into the other seat and they went flying down the hill at top speed. Kurt's screams were masked only by Brittany yelling. "Wheeee! Woo hoo!" When they slid to a stop at the bottom, Kurt scrambled out of the tube and sat down to catch his breath.

"You okay?" Brittany asked him as she held out her hand to help him up.

"Yeah." Kurt said, getting up.

"Do you wanna go again?" She asked him. "I think Puck and Santana have a four person tube at the top."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I'll come." He was a little more enthusiastic about it this time. They walked together to the lift and waited for the next bench. It startled Kurt when it did come but he calmed down quickly. "Just takes some getting used to I supposed." He mumbled to himself, trying not to look down.

They hopped off at the top and found Puck and Santana at a less steep hill.

"You guys sit down first," Puck told them. "We'll go faster if I push." Kurt sat down next to Santana and the empty seat.

"Ready?" He said, already backing up to get a running start. He didn't wait for them to answer. He ran at top speed and jumped into the tube, sending them shooting down the hill. Kurt didn't scream this time, he closed his eyes, but he didn't scream. Once they got up, they heard Finn call to them from the top.

"You guys wanna race us?" He gestured to Mike, Artie, and Sam.

"Yeah!" Puck yelled back.

They rode back up to the top and climbed into another four person tube that was positioned next to Finn's.

Puck and Finn stood behind their corresponding tube. "Ready! Se-" Finn said, but Puck decided to start early and they were already halfway down the hill, pointing and laughing. They followed behind but still got to the bottom a few seconds after Puck, Brittany, Santana, and Kurt. They all laughed while Finn yelled at Puck for cheating. After a few more runs it was 6:30 and Kurt decided to head back and have dinner.

"We'll come with you." Sam said, following him with Brittany, Santana, Artie, and Mike.

"See you guys later." Finn called after them.

"There's Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, and Quinn." Kurt said pointing at the four girls standing on the terrace.

"Hey!" The girls yelled, waving at them.

They waved back. "Did you guys have dinner yet?" Sam called.

"Not yet!"

"Why don't you come with us? We're just gonna get changed and come down."

They saw the girls talk it over for a moment before calling back "Sounds good!" And they disappeared back into the room.

They hurried into the lobby and off to their rooms. Kurt and Sam went into their room and took off their coats and snow pants, leaving them on one of the tables.

"I'll take the bathroom." Kurt said briskly, picking up his bag.

"It's all good dude. You can stay in here if you want." He said shrugging and started pulling off his shirt. Kurt blushed furiously. He didn't want to offend him by leaving the room though, so he faced the opposite side of the room and took off his own shirt. After he got into a clean one he took a clean pair of jeans out of his bag. 'Awkward.' He thought, slowly pulling off his jeans, covering as much as he could with his shirt. He quickly pulled on his clean pair and put his dirty clothes in a separate bag.

He turned around, hoping Sam was fully dressed. He was zipping his own jeans up and buckling them. Kurt passed him, trying not to stare, and put his bag at the foot of his bed.

He went to the mirror and fixed his hair quickly, not wanting to keep Sam and everyone else waiting. He turned around when he was done.

"Ready to go?" He asked Sam.

"Ready." He opened the door and they walked out to the hallway. As they made their way to the restaurant area, they passed Puck and Finn, who were shivering and completely covered in snow.

"We f-f-fell off-f-f the tubes on the way down-n-n." Finn said, his teeth chattering uncontrollably.

The boys quickly found their friends in the lobby waiting for them. They were soon led to a table that would fit all 12 of them after Puck and Finn came down, which they assumed they would. They saw Mr. Shue sitting at another table not too far away. They invited him over to their table and pulled up another chair. Later, Puck and Finn did come, still shivering. They talked and laughed all through dinner and finished up around 8 o' clock.

"Remember, no boys in girl's rooms, no girls in boy's rooms." Mr. Shue reminded them as they walked out of the restaurant. "Night everybody." He called as he headed for his own room. Santana took Puck by the arm and led him towards the girl's rooms as soon as he was out of sight.

"You guys are gonna get in trouble." Quinn called after them. "Think of what Mr. Shue will do if he finds out guys." She said scanning the groups of boys following girls and girls following boys. "He didn't **have** to do this for us. He wanted to. Are you guys just gonna break his rules after he did all this for us?" They hung their heads in shame before turning to go to their normal rooms. Quinn smiled and followed the girls.

Kurt trailed after the rest of the boys and put his hand on the doorknob to his room. He stopped. 'What if Sam's getting changed in there?' He knocked on the door.

"Come on in." He heard Sam call from inside.

Kurt cautiously opened the door and walked inside. Sam was sitting on his bed taking off his shoes. Kurt did the same and took his pajamas out of his bag. Sam was already taking his shirt off and unzipping his jeans. Kurt turned away and took his shirt off and covered himself with his pajama shirt. He quickly slipped out of his jeans and underwear and put on a clean pair of both in a flash, blushing the whole time. He turned around and saw that Sam hadn't bothered to put a shirt on, just a pair of sweatpants. Kurt pulled a book he'd brought out of his bag and laid down on his bed to read for awhile. Sam reached into his own bag and pulled out some sort of handheld gaming system. Both of them were soon interrupted by a knock at the door. Sam opened it up to reveal Puck and Finn who burst into the room and hooked up Puck's video game console to the television in the corner that Kurt didn't have much interest in.

"Just make yourselves at home." Sam said sarcastically, but he quickly became interested in their Call of Duty game. Kurt knew he wasn't going to get far in his book with three teenage boys yelling about killing and the sound of machine guns. He positioned himself at the end of the bed and watched the game over their heads. Kurt thought they must have been really loud because soon enough, Mike and Artie were at the door. Kurt invited them in and the five boys took turns playing.

"Do you wanna try Kurt?" Sam asked him, offering a controller. Kurt raised his eyebrows but he accepted. The boys took turns coaching him through the first level.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot!" Puck yelled.

"I'm trying!" Kurt yelled back, frantically pushing all the buttons he could reach.

"No. This button shoots Kurt." Sam told him calmly, pointing to one of the buttons. Kurt pressed it multiple times and eventually the person he was shooting fell to the ground. After killing three more people, he died and handed the controller to Artie. Soon enough, all the boys were laughing and helping each other through the game. Close to 1 o' clock, they heard a knock at the door and Kurt opened it slowly. Mr. Shue stood in front of him, looking tired, but not angry.

"Okay guys, let's wrap it up pretty soon." He said, scratching the back of his neck and yawning.

"'Kay," said Puck, exiting the game and turning off the console. He picked it up and followed Finn, Mike, and Artie out the door. "Night Mr. Shue." they said and their doors closed behind them.

"Night guys." He called back. "Night Sam. Night Kurt." he said closing their door. Kurt turned off the lamp and both the boys laid down on their beds and fell asleep almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam shook Kurt's shoulder early Saturday morning. "Kurt…Kurt, are you coming to breakfast?" Kurt didn't say anything, he just swatted his hand away. Sam got onto his bed and jumped.

"OH MY GOD." Kurt said, startled. He tried to keep from smiling. "What the hell Sam!" He said grabbing the other boy's leg.

Sam laughed as he fell on top of Kurt. They sat there in a tangled mess and laughed. Sam got up and grabbed his bag.

"Now that you're awake, are you coming to breakfast with us?" Sam asked him, pulling out a pair of jeans and shirt.

Kurt rolled out of bed and got his own clothes out. "Us being who?" He asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

Sam put his shirt on. "Puck, Mike, Mercedes, Rachel, Brittany, Santana, and me. Artie and Finn wanted to check out the arcade and Quinn and Tina wanted to sleep in."

Both boys continued to get dressed. "Sure, I heard they have a great breakfast buffet. Are we going tubing afterwards?" Kurt asked.

"I think so, that's what Puck wanted to do." Sam told him as he grabbed his key off the bedside table. He threw it in the air and caught it. "Let's go." They walked back to the dining area and found their friends already at a table waiting.

"Hey guys." They all said as the boys sat down. They ate their breakfast quickly and hustled back to their rooms for their snow stuff. They quickly put it on and came back to the lobby to meet up.

…

"Don't fall down the hill again Puck." Kurt said when they were at the top.

"You try going down without holding onto the handles." He said as he launched himself down the hill.

"We're not stupid Puck!" Rachel called after him as she followed him down the hill on her tube.

When Puck got to the bottom he rushed to get out and when Rachel came along, he flipped her tube.

"Stupid am I?" He said staring down at her on the ground. She was laughing too hard to answer.

Kurt went down several times with Mercedes until Puck announced they were going to race some more. They found two four person tubes and split into teams, Puck, Santana, Brittany, and Mike in one, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, and Sam in the other.

"No cheating this time Puck." Sam said, smiling.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Fine. Ready! Set!"

"GO!" Sam yelled shoving off the edge of the hill.

"What the hell dude?" Puck yelled as they glided to a stop at the bottom.

Sam was laughing along with everyone else while Puck mumbled "Hypocrite." under his breath. But his bad mood faded away quickly and they raced again. Soon enough, after they stopped cheating, Puck told them this would be the tie-breaker, even though no one was keeping track of points. They chose the biggest hill and got ready to ride down. Both boys jumped into their tubes on "Go!" and they raced neck-at-neck down the mountain.

"Go, go, go!" Screamed Kurt, Sam, Mercedes and Rachel when it looked like the others were pulling ahead.

All of the sudden, both tubes shot over a ramp-like bump and were sent flying. Most of them were laughing the whole time until they were sent crashing back onto the ground. Rachel and Kurt were both thrown into the center of the tube and their lips met for the few short moments before they stopped.

Kurt leaned back, his mouth wide open in horror and surprise. Rachel stared straight down, avoiding Sam, Mercedes, and especially Kurt's eyes. Puck jogged over to them, smirking.

"Looked like a tie to me, I don't know. I was too busy watching these two freakin' _kiss_!" He gestured towards Kurt and Rachel, who hadn't moved a muscle.

"I think I'll go inside now." Kurt said standing up. He ran as quickly as he could back to his room. He stripped off his snow clothes and changed into a new outfit. He curled up on his bed, hoping he had imagined it all.

"I kissed a girl. I can't believe I kissed another girl." He whispered to himself. He flipped over and wailed into his pillow. "And she wasn't even a beard!" He laid there until Sam came up a few minutes later.

"Kurt," he called through the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Kurt sighed.

Sam opened the door and strode over to Kurt. "You okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Just thinking."

Sam's eyes widened. "Oh, well, do you want me to leave?"

"You don't have to." Kurt told him, trying not to make eye contact.

"Okay, I'm just gonna get changed and go hang out in the lobby." Sam said unzipping his coat.

Kurt nodded and laid back down. He heard Sam rummage through his bag, quickly get dressed, and hurry out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam ran as fast as he could towards Quinn's room. He had to talk to her. Now. He knocked on the door and it was soon opened by Quinn, who was still wearing her pajamas.

"Hey Sam. Are you okay?" His face was a mix of seriousness and distress.

"Do you think I could talk to you for a while?"

"Sure. Come on in. Do mind if Tina's here?" Sam strode past her into the room to see Tina sitting on the floor in front of the television with a worried look in her eyes. He shook his head quickly and sat down on the end of Quinn's bed. He was trying to control his breathing.

"Sam?" Quinn said, gingerly sitting next to him. She didn't really know what to do.

"I don't know what to do Quinn." He said lifelessly. "I just don't know what to do…"

Tina moved closer to the boy, trying to comfort him.

"We'll I can't do anything until you tell me what's wrong Sam." She said, putting her hand on his knee.

Sam tried to calm down but he was starting to hyper-ventilate and he felt like he could throw up at any moment. Tina obviously saw this coming and dragged the trash can closer to him.

"Calm down Sam." Quinn said soothingly, rubbing his back. "If you want me to be able to do anything, you have to calm down."

Sam spread his hands over his face and breathed deeply. "I don't know how to put it Quinn."

"Well, start with how you feel." She said, sharing a troubled look with Tina.

He let out a slow, steady breath. "I feel sad, worried I guess."

"Okay. Why do you feel sad?" She asked him.

"That's exactly what I don't know how to say."

"Just say it. We'll understand. Try saying one word that'll sum it all up."

Sam took a deep breath and shrugged. "Gay."

"Oh my God I was right." Quinn murmured. She embraced him, mouthing to Tina, "How do I know these things?" She pulled away. "You are talking about you right?"

He nodded slightly.

"Why were you sad about it?" Tina asked him.

"I don't know. I guess I was more frustrated because I didn't have anyone to talk to about it." Sam said, shrugging again.

"Well, you do now." Tina told him reassuringly.

"Thanks guys." Sam said, half-smiling.

"Now, why are you worried?" Quinn asked him. "One word."

Sam thought for a minute. "Kurt…"

"What about Kurt worries you?" Tina asked him.

"H-he kissed Rachel…" Both girls gaped. "It was an accident but when I asked him if he was okay, he was really serious and he said he was thinking. I afraid to know what…"

A light bulb flashed over Quinn's head. "You're worried that he might be thinking about her. About kissing her and maybe liking it."

He nodded. "It that stupid?"

Tina laughed. "You're _not _stupid Sam, but trust me when I say this, Kurt _is not_ turned on by girls. I've been his friend for long enough to know that."

Sam expression softened and he tilted his head back letting out a nice, long breath. "I'm really glad I could talk to you two. You're probably the people I trust most of all…do you swear you won't tell anyone?"

Quinn and Tina raised their eyebrows at each other. "…Yeah, we swear…but maybe you should tell Kurt. You know, talk to him about it." Quinn said slowly.

Sam blushed. "Holy mother of awkward conversations…"

The girls laughed gently. "I think it would just comfort him to know that he's not alone." Quinn told him.

Sam nodded slowly. "…Yeah…yeah, okay," he smiled. "I'll tell him. Thank you so much guys." He said, standing up and hugging them both.

"It's almost noon," he said on his way out. "Do you want to come to lunch with me?"

Both girls got up. "Sure." Tina followed Sam out and went into her own room to change.

Sam walked confidently towards the restaurant, as if an enormous weight had just been lifted from his shoulders.

…

There was a knock at the door. "Hello?" called a girl's voice.

"Yeah?" Kurt called back from his bed.

"Umm…it's Rachel Kurt. Can I come in please?" Her voice pleaded.

"I suppose." He said, sitting up and opening the door for her. She walked in and sat on his bed. He sat next to her thinking how they we're going to talk about this.

"Rachel Berry's speechless?" Kurt said, pretending to be in awe.

"I don't know what to say except that it was completely accidental." Rachel said.

"Got that right." Kurt murmured, not even looking her in the eyes.

"I think the most professional thing to do would be to leave it behind and forget it happened." She said as she stood back up.

"I agree." He said quietly as he stood up and led her to the door. "I just sorta want to be alone right now if you don't mind."

"Sure Kurt. See you later." She said as she walked out the door.

Kurt spent the rest of the day in his room, thinking about what had happened. Finn was kind enough to bring him dinner from the restaurant around 7:30 but he hardly ate any. He noticed that Sam came to bed early instead of going with the rest of the guys to Puck and Finn's room to play video games. They turned out the lights early and both of them just lay there in their beds, not saying a word.

Sam broke the silence. "Could I talk to you about something Kurt?" He said in a whisper, as if they were children talking in their bedroom at night who didn't want to wake up their parents.

"I guess. What is it?" Kurt said, he didn't want to be rude but he had a feeling this was about the Rachel thing.

"I talked to Quinn and Tina earlier about something. They said I should talk to you about it." Sam said softly.

"What's up?" Kurt asked, getting up and walking over to sit on Sam's bed. "You sound worried."

Sam turned on his side to stare up into Kurt's blue-green eyes. "It's just important. It's about my sexuality Kurt."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Are you confused or have you decided, because they're the best people to talk to if you're not sure." He was hoping with all his heart that Sam was coming out.

"No, I'm sure about it," He eased his hand into Kurt's. "I'm gay Kurt."

Kurt could have exploded. He was ecstatic. "Sam…"

"Quinn and Tina said it might comfort you to know…" Sam told him. He was happy Kurt hadn't let go of his hand. They were so soft.

"I'm glad you told me Sam…" Kurt said, squeezing the other boys' hand. Then he did something a little risky. He bent down and gently kissed the blond boy's lips.

"Does this mean you're not into Rachel?" Sam said when he had pulled away.

Kurt laughed gently. "Of course not. The kiss was an accident never to be spoken of again."

Sam closed his eyes and lay there for a few minutes, taking in Kurt's scent and the way he could feel his gentle breathing on his face. He reached his hand around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer to him. He pulled the comforter over himself and the smaller boy and just laid there with him at his side. It felt good. It felt right. The two of them pulled together with their faces inches apart. Sam placed light kisses on Kurt's face and neck before drifting off. Just before he was completely asleep, he felt Kurt snuggle into his chest, closing all the gaps between them and hug onto him.


End file.
